I'd Lie
by lollipopx
Summary: Hermione/Ron oneshot. 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift. Fluff, romance, a bit of humour to balance it all. R&r please & thank you :D


**A/N: Hello everyone! This would be my first posting on FFnet, so please R&R. This would be pure fluff. I swear you might chock by the time you reach the end. R/Hr inspired by "I'd Lie – Taylor Swift" No real plot, and it's AU. Voldy was evil, and I disposed of him earlier. :)**

**Disclaimer: **Yes, JK Rowling would spit out garbage like this. I'd think not. It's JK's sandbox, I'm just playing in it. Taylor Swift owns the lyrics.

* * *

Two girls -a bushy, caramel color haired girl, and a fiery redhead- sat quietly in a dorm room. They were talking and laughing together about nothing in particular. All had gone silent when the brunette had stopped laughing.

"Are you okay?" The auburn haired girl asked the bushy haired girl sitting on the four poster bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Gin." The bushy haired girl said smiling. There was something about the smile though; it didn't quite reach the girl's eyes.

"Are you sure Hermione? You look a little off." Inquired Ginny, who was still concerned for her friend.

"I'm positive Ginny. I swear, I'm fine." Hermione assured the younger girl.

"If you say so ... I'm going to go down to dinner with Harry and Ron. Are you coming?" Asked Ginny, dropping the topic they had just been discussing.

"I'll be there in a bit." The older girl said with a small smile.

"'Kay then, I guess I'll see you later," Ginny responded walking out of the seventh year girl's dormitory.

Hermione let out a soft sigh. What was she going to do? She had never felt this strongly for anyone before. It wasn't as if she'd never interacted with the opposite sex. Of course there was Harry, who was practically her brother. Then there was Viktor but he was nothing more than a friend. No she didn't consider _him_ to be just a friend. He was so much more to her, but he seemed completely oblivious to her feelings. Hell, he didn't even realize she was a girl until fourth year!

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
_

As Hermione lay there, in her now empty dorm room, she couldn't help but wonder. Was Ron worth everything that she had to endure for him to see her as more than a friend? Was he really worth all the tears that were shed? Or all the screaming and ranting that she had done, not only to him but to Ginny as they discussed the topic many times?

_'Of course he's worth it! He's worth it all!' _she'd tell herself. She firmly stood by that too. It was just recently that she was becoming fed up with everything Ron did. He had gone out with that slag Lavender Brown and made sure that everyone could see there little 'acts of love'. It had pushed her so far over the edge that she just sat and cried. It was very unHermione-ish to just sit there and cry, over some boy. Then again Ron wasn't just some boy, and this wasn't just some school girl crush... No this was real and there was no stopping it now. Hermione was in too deep and drowning in love.

_And...  
I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie  
_  


* * *

**xxGreat Hall xx**

"Ginny where's Hermione?" Ron asked curiously. He hadn't seen Hermione since Transfiguration, from which she went straight to the library.

"She's up in her dorm. We were talking earlier and she said she'd come down in a little bit. She did look like there was something wrong though. I tried asking her about it but she didn't want to tell me, I guess." Ginny shrugged turning back to her food.

"Did she seem ill or something?" Inquired Harry concerned for her well being.

"No, its more she -err- has something on her mind." Ginny said pointedly staring at Ron who was too busy shoveling down food to notice.

Harry, who saw the loaded glance, suggested that Ron go check up on her. "Mate you should go see if she wants us to bring her anything."

"I guess..." Ron said confused to why he was being asked but didn't mind seeing as it _was_ Hermione. He got up after finishing his last bite of chicken and exited the Great Hall.

"Merlin I just want to lock them in a broom closet and tell them to snog already" said Ginny, rolling her eyes. Harry pecked her on the cheek.

"You and me both. Though you do have to admit, it _is_ amusing," Harry said while Ginny giggled and turned back to her dinner.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

As Hermione made her way down to the common room, her mind was still full of thoughts about her relationship, or lack there of, with Ron. As she settled herself into the comfy couch by the fire she couldn't help but question herself once more.

'Did she really love Ron? Did she really, truly love him with every bit of her heart, every fiber in her being? Could she openly say that she, Hermione Jane Granger, was in love with Ronald Weasley? She did care deeply for him, but was it love?'

She had liked him for the longest time, since third year to be exact. Over the years it gradually changed from like to love ... Yes she did love Ron but would she openly admit it? No, I don't think so. Would she tell anyone besides herself or Ginny? Not anytime soon, that was for sure.  
She could easily tell the empty common room she loved him, but never would she utter that to anyone until there was any sign, any hope that Ron loved her back. She did have to tell someone though. Hermione knew that Ginny was getting annoyed with hearing her going on and on about Ron and his stupid or cute ways.

Telling the empty common room wasn't a bad idea. No one would know except her. Everyone was at dinner, which wouldn't finish for another 25 minutes. 'Why not?' she asked herself weighing her options and the possibilities. 'It couldn't do any harm...' Letting her mind take over she uttered those three words along with one certain 'Ronald Weasley'...

"There's no denying it now..." She said quietly at first. "I am completely in love with Ronald Weasley." She finished off just loud enough for them person coming through the portrait hole to hear...

_He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...  
_

What did you say?" A male voice said pulling Hermione from her dazed state. She looked up to discover something she had not expected. Her smile vanished and was replaced with a look of utter shock and surprise.

"Erm- I've got to go..." Said Hermione rushing off toward the girl's dormitory staircase. They just happened to be directly to the left of the portrait hole.

"Wait, 'Mione what did you say?" Ron asked curiously. Hopefully he didn't hear it. 'That would be short of a miracle' Hermione thought to herself.

"O-oh well Ron I-" she began. She didn't know if she wanted to tell him or not. If he didn't feel the same way and he would turn her down and it would ruin their friendship! But, if he said he did too and snogged her senseless (which she wouldn't be opposed to...) then everything would be perfect.

'I can't risk our friendship. It's too important to me. Merlin, I know he would turn me down...' she sighed as she thought to herself. Ron just continued to stare at her confusedly. 'If he only knew...' Hermione thought to herself sighing once more. She willed herself not to cry. Why cry? She should be strong. She had to be strong. She continued on walking up, but only managed the second stair.

"Wait! Did you really mean that?" Ron asked with an expression just as surprised as Hermione's. He began walking over to her. She picked up her pace and managed to get to the bottom of the staircase before something stopped her. Ron grabbed her wrist and pulled around to face him. Shock waves tingled up her wrist from where his hand held it.

"Ron- I-I..." She stuttered but was lost for words.

"Did you mean it? Please tell me Hermione." Ron said in a slightly desperate tone.

"I-I ... Ron ... I- yes ... I-I did ... but I completely underst-" Hermione stuttered, going slightly red and becoming all flustered.

Ron pulled her into him and muttered "Good" before kissing her straight on the lips.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle_

* * *

**xx Great Hall xx  
**  
"Wonder where they're at? I mean it couldn't take that long could it?" Harry asked looking toward the giant oak doors.

"Merlin Harry you don't want to go and walk in on them snogging do you?" Said Ginny feigning shock.

"No I wouldn't, but I am curious. We should go see what they're up to don't you think? I mean how many times have they done that to us?" Harry asked while smiling slightly at Ginny, who actually was trying count how many times.

"You know what Harry, you're right. Let's go and check on those lovebirds," said Ginny giving up on counting. They both got up and made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. They walked in a comfortable silence up to the tower only broken when Harry muttered "Ton-Tongue Toffee" to the Fat Lady.

At first glance you would notice nothing but an empty common room. Taking a double look, you would however notice to sixteen-year-olds kissing -snogging would be a more appropriate term- at the bottom of a staircase.

The occupants of the room seemed not to have noticed two other people entering. Harry and Ginny were in silent fits of laughter in front of the portrait hole. They stood there for a moment just silently giggling until they could hold it in no longer

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie_

Laughter erupted through the empty common room. The couple that was connected at the mouth broke apart instantly at the noise. Looking up they both saw what was disrupting there kissing. A black haired boy and an auburn haired girl were doubled over in fits of laughter.

The once snogging couple blushed crimson. Who wouldn't, really? I mean your two best friends walked in on you making out. Who wouldn't get flustered? It was actually very amusing in this case. They finally got together. Finally. After everyone put out bets and guessed the final revealing of the feelings, it finally happened. It should be marked in history, but that may be going too far.

Harry and Ginny finally got their laughter under control. Ginny turned to Harry and smiled.

"That'll be two Galleons Mr. Potter," Ginny said still smiling.

Before Harry could say anything, Ron spoke. "You put bets on this?" He said incuriously. His best friend, and his sister. He couldn't believe it.

"Yeah," Harry said simply.

"Pretty much," Ginny said in a carefree manner.

"That's crazy! I can't believe you did that! Harry I don't believe you did that. Hell, my best mate," Ron said more shocked than angry.

"Your sister is one very convincing witch. She came up with the idea;" Harry smiled and winked at Ginny who grinned at him.

"Ginny, placing bets on us? Thanks a lot," Hermione said sarcastically though she was smiling like a mad woman.

"Yeah, well I knew you'd tell him eventually. I mean come on, every time I complain you're talking too much about my brother you huff and we change the subject. Once you had no one else to tell, I figured it was going to come out sooner or later," Ginny said as if explaining to a five-year-old. "It seems 'sooner' was the better bet. Which reminds me, I need to owl Fred and George. They'll have to tell the others."

"The others?" Ron and Hermione spoke in unison.

"Yes, the rest of the family. At least Bill will be happy. He and I guessed the closest to the actually date. If Mum would have went in, she would have won actually. I guess it's just mother's intuition." She gave a small smile.

"You all were gambling on us? I do not believe it. You of all people. I never expected it from you. Maybe the twins, but not one of my bes-" She was cut off, before she could continue. Ron placed his lips firmly on hers, and though she was shocked, she soon began kissing him back.

"Thanks Ron. We really enjoy seeing that right after dinner." Sarcasm laced her voice. She would have taken the lecture over the snogging, especially when it was her brother and best friend.

"You're welcome." Ron said breathing deeply. 'It seems they do come up for oxygen once in a while' Ginny thought sarcastically to herself.

"I'm still going to talk to you about this later Ginny." Hermione warned from her position in Ron's embrace.

"Of course you will." Ginny said. "If you're not busy that is." She mumbled the last part only loud enough for Harry to hear. He immediately had to stifle another fit of laughter.

"Come on Ginny. Unless you would like to stay here, and witness something they may scar you for life, I suggest we leave. G'bye you two, now don't stay up all night snogging." Harry rolled his eyes at his two friends as they went red once more.

"Yes, good bye you love birds." Ginny laughed softly and followed Harry out of the portrait hole, leaving the two newly found lovers alone, and in peace.

Merlin only knows what they got up to after that. Later that evening they could be seen snuggled together on the couch in front of the fireplace talking softly with each other as if no one else was around. What a sight is was to see. Everyone in Gryffindor got a bit of a shock. Ron and Hermione were finally together.

* * *

Hopefully you like. I know it's complete crap, but whatever. Review please. They make me happy. cookies to you if you review. :) Thanks

xo lollipop


End file.
